


casual studio night.

by thegrandvezir



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrandvezir/pseuds/thegrandvezir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aga tries to be a leader, Kay is too sassy for her own sake, Kyle is so done, Red is looking for attention, Izzy is confused and Alyssa is a spontaneous paparazzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	casual studio night.

"God damn it, you guys," came another outraged yowl, though this time, it echoed ominously around the mostly-empty auditorium. A short, lean silhouette walked in rapid strides across the centered hallway, passing rows upon rows of seats as it closed the distance between her previous seat and the stage.

"I thought this was what you wanted," came a frustrated response. Kyle slumped back on his chair, a scowl crossing his features, his brown gaze finally tearing away from Aga as she edged closer. On the seat next to him, Kay raised a palm, fingers extended to slap his thigh before he could have the chance to open his mouth again.

"Nobody interrupts Fluffy Hobbit Hair," she remarked, her expression unreadable. It appeared to be something between a grin and a smirk, and it was as if she was being careful not to allow either to become too obvious. "It's a fact."

"Who came up with that?" Kyle scoffed again, but a faint sparkle played at his eyes. 

Across the stage, Red continued to punch away at buttons. "Okay okay, see, it's gone!" she announced, the screen at one edge of the room brightening into a blank white. "No more het. All of the het is gone. Het couples are no more. You murdered them all in cold blood."

"Are you guys even trying?" Aga exclaimed once again, eyes rolling, as she climbed onto the stage. A short pause followed, before she turned to head towards the duo still sitting in the front, bodies stiff in anticipation. Aga merely strolled towards them, taking her time as she arrived behind Kay's seat. "I heard that," she offered, one eyebrow arched, sounding certain that Kay would immediately know what she was referring to.

The expression the green-eyed lass was wearing betrayed that, she did, and this time it was Kyle's turn to elbow her right in the ribs.

"All's forgotten, we might as well make out now," Red started again, feet raised to push on the desk in front of her. Her chair rolled away, the smaller computer screen atop the table rattling dangerously. "Well, without smashing everything in the process, that is," she rushed to complete her sentence, now wide-eyed as she searched Aga's face for any signs of approval.

"This video's not half-done," Aga decided, marching forward and launching herself on top of the desk. "The definition you guys have for the word 'collaboration' clearly differs from mine."

"I should know," came a whispering response, but Aga's grey-blue eyes didn't flash back at Red as the words registered. Curious, Red sat up, flashing a questioning look at Kyle and Kay before turning around to examine everybody else. At the other edge of the stage, the rest of the group were sitting seemingly frozen, and stubbornly silent.

"I could be watching Korra instead," Kay sighed, crossing her legs if only to keep herself from rising to her feet and walking off. The boy next to her did little more than arch an eyebrow back at her. "I could be rewatching The Stag," he mused, pulling his phone out of one of his jean's pockets.

"Petition for a gay break!" Red chimed in, obviously far more aware of Kyle's whispered response than she let on.

"Is that the part where you strip?" Aga questioned, eyes glimmering with fake curiosity. "I'm not sure that qualifies as a gay break."

"A stripping pirate isn't gay enough for you? Consider me offended," came the indignant response, but Red was smirking as she pulled the laptop screen towards her once again. "Fine, just a pirate then. No stripping."

"Thank God for that, Kyle should strip instead," Kay's words echoed around the vast room, as she shot up from her chair, her voice matter-of-fact. Next to her, Red expected to glance at a confused Kyle, and yet his expression was giving nothing away. Not yet, that was.

Arms crossed, Aga appeared to have given up on the authorative persona, slipping into a more predictable mood. "You should all strip. Maybe that will be halfway gay."

At that Red spun around, eyes scanning the room. "Counting on Izzy to be the DJ," she exclaimed, the corner of her mouth curling up. "There are only so many songs suitable for stripping. Give it your best shot."

Izzy was simply staring back from her seat, oblivious to Red's request.

"If you could all see your faces right now," Aga sneered from her place on the desk, simultaneously jerking up her eyes as a brilliant flash blinded everyone in the room. A short silence froze everybody into complete and utter motionlessness, and a voice echoed at the edge of the auditorium as loud footsteps exited the room.

"But they will!" came a fading voice, one which everybody eventually identified as Alyssa's, and yet nobody seemed capable of snapping out of their state of stunned silence to react. Alyssa's footsteps faded completely as she raced out of the room, a digital camera hanging from her neck.

Back on the stage, Red and Aga continued to stare after her, heads tilted. "Well, that was weird," Red decided.

"At least now we get to have all of you guys being confused over sexual orientations on tape," Aga remarked, satisfied with her conclusion. Behind her, the laptop beeped impatiently, and Red began to approach, shoving the blue-eyed lass off the desk as she did so.

"Butts off the gay desk," she announced, bringing up a video player and preparing to let the movie load up.

"I'm gayer than you could ever dream of," Aga declared, hopping on top of the wooden surface once again.

"Reality begs to differ, I'm gayer than the two of you combined," said another voice, and Kay squeezed in beside Aga as she took her own seat on the desk. Red had secured the laptop farther along the desk just in time as a fourth figure strutted in, claiming a spot on the apparently official 'gay desk', knocking Aga over in the process.

"You're trying to compete with the Gay King and that will be your undoing," Kyle declared, earning himself a glare from Aga as she tried to shuffle her way back on top of the 'gay desk' once again.

"Off, you lot!" Red demanded, attempting to push the three of them to the ground. "You can pretend to be mentally five after we've watched The Stag," she grunted, managing to shove Kay off first. 

"Are we pretending to be mentally five? I thought we were pretending to be gay," Kay mused, picking herself up before walking up to her chair.

"You don't have to pretend to be gay, you already are," Izzy sighed, both eyebrows raised.

"Goodie, the gay people watch a gay movie. Take off your clothes," Aga declared, turning the laptop screen and finding a seat for herself as the opening credits rolled.


End file.
